


And With No Strength, Fate Shall Finish For You

by RakesAndGods000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Despair Naegi Komaru, Gen, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hope vs. Despair, Spoilers, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), theres probably a lot of these out there whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakesAndGods000/pseuds/RakesAndGods000
Summary: What was there left for her? Was there any future? Any salvation?Hah. Salvation.For such a selfish being like Komaru Naegi, there would be no salvation, no saving her rotten soul.Maybe she should’ve stayed in her room that day.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Komaeda Nagito & Naegi Komaru, Naegi Komaru & Towa Monaca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	And With No Strength, Fate Shall Finish For You

Hope and despair. It seemed the world was always divided in two. The good and the bad, the hero and the villain, the winners and the losers…it goes on. There was no middle path, no third option. Vigilance is considered bad in the government’s eyes, and good in a few civilian’s eyes. Why did it have to be either or? Why can’t there be anything else?

Komaru wished there was a third option.

This was too much. Too much for her. She had just ‘finished’ high school a few years back, christ it hadn’t been more than a week since leaving her imprisonment. She never asked for this, so why should she deal with it? This city wasn’t her home, she didn’t know any of these people or the children, why should she care what happens to them? After all of this, she’ll go home…or die. That’s it.

_‘Now that I think about it…dying doesn’t sound too bad.’_

There was no home to go to anyway. Komaru’s parents were dead, killed by the hands of this satan spawn in the form of an elementary schooler. Makoto was on the side of hope, a path that was much too rough, only leading to more failure and bruises. Fueling the adult’s hatred, having them be slaughtered by brainwashed kids…what hope was there in that?

There was no hope.

There was only...

_‘...Oh…’_

Komaru answered her own question.

She raised the remote above her head, painstakingly slow, like the world would crumble at any rash movements. Toko and Kotoko could only watch in dismay. The Towa’s were delighted for the opposite reasons.

“Screw this town.” Komaru said bluntly, not an ounce of regret nor hesitation, the blank stare at the ground conveying her lack of remorse, “Screw it all. I don’t care which side I’m on anymore, it had nothing to do with me before. I had nothing to do with Future Foundation, I had nothing to do with Towa city, I don’t have _anything_ to do with all this hope-despair bullshit!”

“Komaru, wait- just think about this for a minute…!” Toko forced the words to come out, desperate to say something that would stop the onslaught of pain, “I-If you do this, Makoto will come and see that you murdered over a hundred children, th-this isn’t right and you know it! You’re only giving Monaca what she w-wants! Wh-What would you do after that?!”

“She’ll come with us, of course,” Haiji smirked like he was enjoying the hopelessness as much as his sister was, “The adults will gladly take her in, as the girl who saved Towa city!”

Such a simple train of thought, void of anymore sympathy for those who have lost their control, the boys and girls roaming this hell on earth with their futures stripped away.

_Disgusting._

_They’re all disgusting._

“No.”

…

“What?”

Monaca’s grin was unfit for a child, “You don’t wanna be associated with a bunch of sociopaths who want brainwashed kids dead, do you? That would be veeeery bad for your reputation!”

“I don’t want to be associated with any of you!”

That wasn’t avoidable, though. By doing this, she…

“Komaru!”

The girl’s eyes flooded with tears, sending a weak smile with trembling lips to her dearest friend, “I’m sorry, Toko. But I’m done. I’m done with everything. This ends now.”

Toko forced her legs to move, hoping, praying to grab the remote, to make it on time. In order to save Master Byakuya, in order to save her only true friend—!

**_—CRASH—_ **

…

She didn’t make it.

The device shattered in front of their eyes. Pieces of what was left of the hope and despair of Towa city resolved with the job done. And what followed…

Was a celebration.

A horribly beautiful celebration.

Cheers of the adults rang through the windows.

_“The adults win!”_

_“You’re our hero!”_

_“Komaru! Komaru! Komaru!”_

Komaru couldn’t look away. She told herself she couldn’t look at this, but her eyes would not budge, “Look at that. So many fireworks…how pretty…!” She heard her name through their mouths, the people fueled by revenge and poison. Finally, she was something _special_. They would remember her for years to come.

This sick lightshow was the gates of hell opening up, showing a reserved spot just for Komaru to burn for eternity. There was no forgiving for this, there was no redemption. She was enjoying the sight, no different than how a family would enjoy lights at an amusement park. Komaru had really lost her mind, hadn’t she?

So this was how the Ultimate Despair felt. Being praised for discord, while still experiencing no hope whatsoever.

“They’re all for you, Big Sis!” Monaca grabbed the girl’s trembling hands with her own, “All those fireworks from the countless children, the cheers of those nasty demons, they’re all for _you_! Celebrating the new successor to Junko Enoshima!”

Kotoko’s sobbing was overlooked. Haiji’s snickering was ignored, only noted as a madman. Toko couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Hundreds of kids…all gone in one second, with one single motion set off by her only friend.

All the blood was on Komaru’s hands.

“Successor, huh…?” Komaru could barely hear her own voice over the sound of screaming and explosions. Her head slowly turned to the cameras. The intel from earlier popped in her head, a realization hitting her abruptly.

_’Future Foundation will know. They’ll see everything. Makoto will see everything…’_

The brunette’s legs shook as she took steps forward, her heartbeat throbbing in her head. The throne in which Kurokuma once sat, sitting proudly and elegantly, inviting the girl to take her rightful place.

To take on the legacy as one of the worst human beings to ever set foot on this planet.

“K-Komaru!” Toko cried out once more, hoping her voice would be able to find its way through that clouded head, “Don’t do this! Th-There’s no hope for the future if you go down this path!”

“Future? What future?” Komaru didn’t even turn to face her, she stood completely still while she spoke, “The moment I was imprisoned, my future was gone. There’s nothing after this, it doesn’t matter what I do anymore. I’m a murderer…a cold-blooded killer, that’s all there is to it.”

“But that’s—!”

“I’m a successor now, right?” A small scoff escaped, like she was annoyed and amused at the same time, “I might as well play my part as a piece of trash who should’ve rot ages ago.”

“Komaru…!” Toko couldn’t bring herself to be pissed off. It seemed apparent nothing she said could change her friend’s mind. Her…friend…

Was this even her friend anymore?

They had to make a plan, and quickly. Future Foundation would arrive at any moment, and they don’t have all the time in the world. Scanning the room, she spotted the key beside Monaca, the little girl preoccupied with praising Komaru. And so, with what little resolve she had, Toko lept for the key, giving one more ashamed glance at what Komaru had become.

“Ah, darn it!” Monaca jumped down and was considering running after her, but she stopped immediately. Everything was done already. There was no need to interfere with whatever personal endeavors they wanted to go through with. Toko broke into a sprint and fled out the room, on the search for the room that held Byakuya.

It was regrettable, but Komaru almost liked the way the more despair that pooled in, the more enjoyable and different it became. Maybe being in prison for a year made her yearn for thrill in her life. And man, was this a thrill.

_‘What’s wrong with me?’_

“Makoto,” Komaru’s trembling voice broke into a chuckle, increasing in intensity until she was full on cackling, tears pouring relentlessly despite the burst of laughter that she could no longer hold in. Sobs cracked through no matter how hard she tried to repress it.

She sat down, unceremoniously. Those olive eyes that had such a childish sparkle now swirled with a dark, untouchable fog, one that can only be described as the Ultimate Despair.

_“Hey, are you proud of me, big brother? I’m not a useless, talentless, high-school girl anymore…!”_

  


* * *

  


What he saw could not be comprehended. Or rather, his brain tried to not comprehend it as a defense mechanism. Denial. It was all denial, because there is absolutely no way this would happen. Setting his eyes onto the hundreds and thousands of corpses, all headless like it was a horror play, the flames set on the ruins of a former successful city, it was accurate to call this place hell. Makoto thought he would never see any worse than he has before.

But despair was everywhere.

From the helicopter, there was a faint signal on his computer. Coming from what he knows is another Future Foundation member, “Kyoko…”

The detective tore her gaze away from the gut wrenching sight, the signal getting stronger, showing that there was someone trying to contact them again.

_“C…you…he…e…”_

“Hello? Hello?! This is Makoto Naegi, can you hear me?!” Makoto had a sliver of hope restored. If the person was who he thought it was, this would leave a little relief in his already strained heart.

_“I can…hear…y…Mako…”_

They recognized that voice easily, Kyoko sighed out loud, “Byakuya, it’s Kyoko. Give us a status report immediately, we’ve entered the city and are arriving through a helicopter.”

_“You need to…turn back!”_

“Turn back?” Makoto inquired, that worried tone was hard to miss, “What do you mean, Byakuya? What’s going on over there?!” Kyoko placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Then she began speaking.

“There are countless headless bodies, all children from what I can see,” Kyoko found it hard to make the last few words come out, “What do you know about the situation? This is horrible.”

_“So…you’ve already seen it.”_

Makoto gasped, “Toko? What are you doing there?! What the _hell_ is going on?!”

 _“It’s a l-long story, but that’s not important r-right now…”_ She sounded tired, so sad and drained it made the two feel bad for whatever went down, _“Did you…s-see the broadcast?”_

Purple eyes narrowed, as Kyoko switched over to a tablet she brought on board, “What broadcast are you talking about…?” Her device went static, and a replay was shown on screen, along with a live stream that was paused beside it. She hesitantly tapped the replay.

Makoto’s eyes widened, “Komaru…?”

_“Screw this town. Screw it all. I don’t care which side I’m on anymore, it had nothing to do with me before.”_

They saw something in her hand, a strange remote that was unfamiliar to them. Makoto couldn’t believe what he was hearing out of his sister’s mouth. What happened? What did they do to her?

“What is she saying?!” Makoto exclaimed suddenly, eyes never leaving the girl, “She sounds possessed!”

Both of them froze when the controller broke. And in the video, they heard explosions and laughter, cheering and crying, everything mixed together that made absolutely no sense, just pure and utter chaos.

“Wh…at…?”

_“All those fireworks from the countless children, the cheers of those nasty demons, they’re all for you! Celebrating the new successor to Junko Enoshima!”_

“Successor…?” Kyoko repeated, dumbfounded by the display. Her breath was caught in her throat when the fleeting sensation of trembling was felt beside her.

“She’s enjoying it, Kyoko…” Makoto whispered, his voice not having the strength to go any louder, “She broke that thing, a-and it killed all those kids…and now she’s smiling like it’s a good thing…!”

Silently, they finished the replay. Right when Komaru sat on the throne, their helicopter landed on a building, a dozen bodies waiting on the ground below.

_“Are you proud of me, big brother?”_

It stuck in Makoto’s brain like a large parasite, spreading its venom through his mind, tainting every thought that dared cross. Over and over again, those words were spears through his heart. Blame, guilt, shame, regret, anguish, anger, the emotions ran deep and unlocked the endless feelings of trauma he tried so hard to keep away. An onslaught of sorrow.

_‘Komaru…’_

“I’m so sorry…!” The tears he can’t describe, whether they were for himself, his sister, or the rotting corpses of those he couldn’t save. Kyoko placed her hand softly on the boy’s back. She knew the best thing to do was to let Makoto cry it out, have him take a breather before he could do anything else.

Kyoko walked out of the helicopter and stood on the ledge, the corner of the building they stood on obliterated, a gaping hole that revealed what was once a home. She brought her communicator closer to her face, “You two know what will happen, right?”

On the other side of the call, Byakuya was heard clearing his throat, _“The other branches of the Future Foundation will see Komaru as a threat, and associate her with the Remnants of Despair. As a result, they will pursue and kill her.”_

 _“A-Are we really going to let that happen…?”_ Kyoko felt sorry for Toko, the horror and sadness in her speaking gave away how much she cared for the girl, _“I mean- can’t we c-convince them not to?”_

Kyoko hated to admit it, she didn’t want this to be their outcome, “You know as well as I do that it can't work. When they watch the broadcast, all they will see is the former hostage Komaru Naegi murdering hundreds. Not to mention the adults supporting this manslaughter. They will see an enemy.”

_“...I know.”_

She almost fell off the ledge when someone grabbed her shoulder and the device from her hands, “They can’t! W-We have to do something!” Makoto cried out, leaving the others silent, “It’s not Komaru’s fault! She’s just hurt- and lost! I-I’m sure if we talk to her—!”

 _“Shut up!”_ Makoto gasped at the interruption. Toko could be heard inhaling a trembling breath, _“Sh-Shut up with your savior complex a-already. You can’t just fix everyone, idiot. Some people are just t-too far gone for saving…”_

The brunette’s heart dropped to his stomach, “Wh-Wh-What are you trying to say…?” When he was given no answer, it only irritated him, “Toko!”

 _“It’s too late for her!”_ It sounded as if it took every last power in her to utter those words, _“Sh-She’s gone. Not coming back to us. As good as d-d-dead at this point, I saw that look in her eye, Makoto. She _gave up_ , damn it! Now do y-you understand?!”_ And silence. Kyoko then heard a sniffle from the other side of the call. She couldn’t believe it.

Toko was crying.

Makoto said nothing in response.

  


* * *

  


Body after body after body. So much so, that after the thirtieth headless child or so, the urge to puke had completely faded away. It managed to wire into Komaru’s brain that this would be normal. This would be her life from now on.

_Hadn’t I always been used to dead bodies?_

She just wanted to have fresh air. The room grew suffocating, Monaca’s nerve wracking smile, as well as the dozens of cameras was too much for her. But walking over the bloodied stumps of these innocent beings…

_I deserve this._

_I can’t walk away. I can’t escape._

The sins chained her to this town. No matter how much she didn’t want it, the world wouldn’t care.

Komaru turned the corner and heard chanting from afar, quickly hiding behind a broken car. It had only just struck her how stained her uniform was, the blood of her victims like a clear reminder that would never be able to shake off. The louder, excited chanting snapped her out of those thoughts, and she remembered why she was in a pool of blood behind a car. She witnessed adults celebrating on top of the deceased children, kicking and stepping on them like they were nothing more than rag dolls. Had they gone mad? Had they lost any sense of morality and thinking? Did they not know what they were doing? It would’ve been excusable, almost making Komaru feel bad, but…

_Demons. They’re all demons._

That was the only title she thought of, one that was most befitting for these adults. Maybe the children had a point after all. Maybe because she had been raised with two loving parents and a very ordinary life, it hadn’t crossed her mind just how selfish everyone around her can be. Did that make her a demon, too?

_No…I’m not a demon. I told them before, I’m not a demon!_

**_Keep lying to yourself._ **

Komaru walked away from the demons. She wandered without any direction, just kept walking through what she had caused. It was starting to smell. It smelled horrible, it made her want to vomit.

And then something made her stop. Komaru looked to her right, and then her left. Nothing but the post-war scenery. That’s when she heard a familiar voice, someone crying and she almost didn’t recognize it. But then another voice called to them, and that’s when it hit her hard.

“Makoto, we have to go. More Future Foundation members are inbound. If we’re to have any hope of saving your sister, we need to find her.”

Makoto.

Her brother was already here. How? When? Who’s he with? _Why_ right now? And…

Saving her?

Why would they ever want to save Komaru? Didn’t they see what she did? Didn’t they witness her give into the very thing they’re trying to eradicate? _Why do members of Future Foundation give two shits about her?_

“Who’s there?”

‘Crap!’ Komaru hid in the broken building, the massive hole in the wall and bodies made her stomach churn. When looking closer, one of them was a girl, someone who may have been the same age as Komaru herself. Her body was too broken and bloody to accurately say, limbs sprayed in directions they’re not supposed to be. But what made her stand out was the item in her hand, glass shattered everywhere, but placed in her palm like it was the only thing to grab onto. Komaru debated going closer, a large gulp and poor excuses of encouragement leading her to gently take the item. Something else fell out of what she could now say was a picture frame.

A red stained family photo. The teenager, two adults that can very well be her parents, and a little brother in the blonde’s arms. A very happy German Shepherd sitting politely beside them. In fact, they were all happy. It made Komaru’s knees weak, they reminded her too much of what her family used to be. Oh how she wished she could go back.

_Why did it ever end up like this?_

Before tears could be shed, a pair of footsteps were heard over the rubble and mud. It was them.

Maybe…maybe Komaru had been selfish. Maybe that’s why she stood completely still, in front of the hole, seen and vulnerable. She wanted two things. To see Makoto at least one more time, and someone to end this for her. To end _her_. Because how can a girl like _her_ do it herself? She’s weak, useless, an absolute nobody. At least dying in this way, Future Foundation will be deemed a hero, _Makoto_ will be a hero. And Komaru would be proud.

“Mako—!”

A hand pulled her back by the wrist, behind a pillar and out of sight. Another one, covered by a mitten, softly placed over her mouth. She was pulled flush onto the stranger’s body, their warmth and smell of musk confusing Komaru’s senses.

“I’d stay very… _very_ still if I were you,” They spoke in a slow, almost sultry way as the girl felt a poke at her side. Hesitantly, she glanced down only for her instincts to scream _leave_. A revolver pointed at her vitals, and hand ready to pull the trigger at any given moment, “You’ve gotten yourself in quite the predicament, ‘Miss Nobody.’”

Komaru’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. This voice and that nickname were recognizable, it was definitely something _he’d_ say. But that leaves another question: Why was _he_ here, of all places?

“Anyone there?” Makoto called out, “It’s ok, we’re friends! We’re here to help you!” A woman with lavender hair walked in with no warning, inspecting the place thoroughly, “Kyoko, where do you think they went?”

“Probably to find another shelter,” The woman- or better yet Kyoko- kneeled down in front of the high school girl’s body, “They’re all cautious. Seeing too much and rarely having time to mourn, it’s no surprise they wouldn’t trust outsiders so easily.”

“I hope we can find them…” Makoto turned to the side, away from the horrid sight, “And…Komaru.”

Komaru’s breath hitched. God, it was frustrating how caring he was sometimes, how he can just throw out what she had done and help her. She didn’t know whether to punch or hug him.

The younger spared a glance at her assailant, confirming what she had thought earlier. Fluffy white hair and skin paler than what should be considered healthy, tired but weirdly _satisfied_ eyes watched the other’s movements. It wasn’t until Kyoko dragged an ill looking Makoto outside that this servant sighed dreamily.

“Isn’t your brother amazing?” He paid no mind when Komaru pushed away, finally seeing each other closer and face-to-face, “I had been waiting to witness The Ultimate Hope with my own eyes. He’s just as great as I imagined, wholeheartedly believing he can save everyone, including you.” There was a faint blush on his cheeks that made Komaru uncomfortable, “Ah…I’d love to go on and on about the same ultimate I’m meant to be against, but we don’t have that luxury…”

Komaru scrunched her face as if she’d tasted something sour, “Why do you like my brother so much? Aren’t you working for Monaca, the same girl who did all of _this_ for the sake of despair?”

The servant chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair, “Curious, are we? It has no importance to you, though. Shouldn’t Junko Enoshima’s successor be worrying about larger problems, such as the rest of the Future Foundation that can arrive in any second now?”

Komaru hated the way the title sounded out of his mouth.

“Why are you here?”

The pale boy sighed, staring at the revolver in his uncovered hand, “Avoiding the problems at hand, that’s no way to take on a legacy. Maybe if I answer your questions first you’ll answer mine, sound fair?” He got no response, but continued anyway, “Technically you didn’t win this game. You had given up and threw yourself into despair, even _embracing_ it by sitting on the throne. Why do that, I wonder? I thought you would’ve done differently, even become the wild card temporarily in Monaca’s grasp…but that didn’t happen. It was partially my fault, I may have overestimated you.”

“ _Overestimated me?_ ” Komaru grimaces at how offended she felt, but only for that brief moment before she thought about the _audacity_ , “And what have you been doing this whole time? Reading bedtime stories to deranged children? I went through _hell_ out there, and definitely not for _you_ of all people to criticize me!”

Komaru stiffened as the revolver lifted and pointed right to her head, wielder smirking, “I don’t remember speaking to someone with a sense of superiority. The title must’ve gone into your head.”

“I don’t care about the stupid title.”

“That so?” One step forward, then another— gun now touching Komaru’s forehead, and she could faintly hear the sound of her own heartbeat, “Prove it. You will walk up to the Future Foundation and tell them who you are. I want nothing but the _truth_ out of your mouth.” Was he serious?

Komaru couldn’t stop the scoff escaping, truly how dumb did he think she was? “Why should I? If you’re here to kill me, then do it.” She grabbed her wrist with a scowl, “Come on, coward. Why come and point that thing at me if you aren’t gonna use it?!” Her grip tightened when the boy refused to move his hand, he even flinched at the pressure. Damn it, why couldn’t he just kill her and get this over with?

_‘Hurry up before I hurt anyone else…’_

With one hard yank, the servant’s arm was free. He rubbed the area where Komaru’s hold was, “Someone’s quite eager to die. I can’t let you take the easy way out, not after taking such an important role.” This time when he moved closer, Komaru stepped back…and back…until there was no more space left behind her. He kept going closer, and it was unnerving. He leaned down, lips dangerously close to her ear, “You’ll do it, though. _You have to._ How else will you determine who you really are? How else will you settle it with your big brother, the Ultimate Hope? Someone so much more significant than you’ve ever been. But now… _you have a chance to take the spotlight._ ”

Komaru bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She hated how tempting the offer was. She hated how he read her like a book, knowing exactly what words to use and what she wanted to hear. Why did she want to outshine Makoto? Why did she want to be someone, _anyone,_ even if it meant owning up to slaughtering hundreds of children with a single broken controller?

**_Why did it still matter?_ **

…

_Huh._

Did it really matter?

Does anything matter?

_Who cares?_

_Who fucking cares anymore?_

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahah—_

“Fine.”

“Hm?”

**“I’ll do it.”**

  


* * *

  


The wind blew harshly against Komaru’s exposed skin. Standing on top of the pile of metal and corpses. She stared down at them. At _her_. And for just a second— a single second…she wanted to step down and run into her arms once more. But if that were to happen…

That would be surrendering. That would be throwing everything Komaru had said out the window, even after all that had been done. That would be leaving, even possibly living with her horrible actions for hell knows how long. Nothing would come out of that. Hope was a dead pursuit for her, in every direction available.

The wind grew stronger, a helicopter closer to her and the ground. And three more followed, all Future Foundation members. They looked cool…in their suits and weapons, staring at her like she was the devil himself. If she were to live on, is this all she would receive? That was…a little boring, to be honest. Komaru’s gaze fell back to her friend. The girl she had wanted to run away with, to take her hand, to grow with in any other place than this bloody landscape.

Komaru smiled, “Hey, Toki.” At the sound of her nickname, the writer stilled. She glared hard, gritting her teeth, yet she said nothing in return. It hurt.

Agents filed out of the helicopters, sprinting towards her with handcuffs and guns. She can faintly hear her brother’s pleas, and lowly chuckled. Komaru’s eyes darkened, lifting up a remote button for everyone to see. A sick sense of deja vu hit her as their faces contorted into fear.

_I hate it._

_I love it._

__

_They hate me._

_They love me._

__

_They’re scared of me._

__

_I’m nothing._

__

_I’m **everything.**_

“Put it down! We have authorization to terminate you if necessary!”

“Komaru!”

The younger girl finally saw him. Her big brother, Makoto, was here. They finally met eyes. He was scared, he was heartbroken, he was everything despair had to offer. And it…felt awful. It felt so awful Komaru laughed, tears blending with the cackle that couldn’t be held in. She felt insane, but the overflowing dark puddle wouldn’t stay inside. 

“Why…why are you doing this?” Makoto reached his hand out, but Byakuya held his arm in front, blocking him from moving any closer, “Komaru _please_. We lost Mom and Dad, our home, our friends...isn’t that enough? I just— I can’t lose any more family!”

A Future Foundation beside him sneered, “Your sister has lost her goddamn mind. Look at her, laughing like a psycho. If what we saw is true, then this ‘Successor’ is better off dead.” Kyoko shot him a warning glare. It worked somewhat, the agent grimaced and opted for pointing his gun at the school girl.

A man walked in front of them. Silver hair slicked back, black suit complimenting his mysterious and authoritative figure. Komaru could sense the power radiating from his very being. It was thrilling, the energy gave her the urge to drop everything and bow down. His expression was unreadable, analyzing Komaru from head to toe, as if making a final decision right there.

“Komaru Naegi.” The man said matter-of-factly, in no way affected by who he was talking to. Impressive, Komaru thought, “How much must one have to lose, for someone as young as yourself to hold a dangerous weapon so easily? At the expense of your own life, you’d take many others, more than you’ve already done. Truly, a hopeless little girl you are.”

“However.” He put a hand up, stopping Komaru from making a spiteful remark, “We can compromise. Future Foundation’s goal is to restore hope to our world, to end this meaningless war for good. Killing you would effectively help, I’m sure you’re aware of that. But…there is one more chance for you.”

A chance? Why would she believe any of that?

“Makoto Naegi, your brother, has convinced us to provide another solution. One that is completely up to you to decide.” He reached out his hand, palm face up for Komaru to take, “You will join us, work for us and us alone for as many years as we deem necessary. Your living quarters will be in a cell, working as atonement for your crimes. And while it may never be enough for such atonement, your efforts would be recognized. You would live, live towards redemption and peace for humanity.”

Are they serious?

_Are they fucking serious?_

Her face must have been purely shocked, because the man raised an eyebrow, staring intently at Komaru, expecting an answer, “The choice is ultimately yours to make. So…what will it be? Junko Enoshima’s despair, or Future Foundation Makoto Naegi’s hope?”

Komaru was running through so many emotions. Bewildered, angry, confused, completely taken-aback by the fact they thought of this solution in the first place. She couldn’t help but laugh a bit more. Because apparently Makoto knew nothing about her anymore. Not at all.

Not at all...

“That’s what you came up with? That’s _it_?” Komaru sighed, voice surprisingly soft despite the hurricane of negative feelings roaming in her body, “Honestly…I thought the mighty Future Foundation would have done better. Come on Makoto,” When she looked at him, the boy shrunk in shame, “What did you think would happen? That I’d go crying to you, like how I cried so stupidly in the tower?” She didn’t get a word from him, not like it was expected, “What makes you think I’d wanna be alive, doing stuff for you for the rest of my life? ‘Live towards redemption’, yeah right. I’ll give a hard pass, that would be useless in the end.”

Guns were being loaded, all pointed directly at her. The leader held his hand higher again, a silent command for them to stand down. He furrowed his brows, “This isn’t the ideal outcome we’d hoped for. But, I’m still confused on whose side you’re truly on. Maybe that would clear you of your death sentence. So…let me rephrase the question.”

His feet stood so close to the hill of carcasses, that the blood soaked his dress shoes, but he paid no mind to it. All his attention was focused on her, and Komaru could feel the slightest tinge of pride at this fact. It was washed away when the man opened his mouth once more.

“Who are you?”

The question was familiar somehow. A special kind of nostalgia, if you will. Komaru felt like she had heard it countless times, in different forms and sentences, all meaning the same. Her stomach tightened, feet going numb underneath her, keeping her locked in place. She couldn’t leave. No turning back, no longer any escape from the truth. Maybe this is what the servant had meant to do all along. For her to face herself, the truth. Her shadow that grew too large for even the brightest of stars to extinguish.

What a strange man he was…leaving many questions lunanswered, ones Komaru would never get to ponder again. A shame.

Her chest swelled in a foreign feeling. Whatever it was- it hurt so good. Keeping the remote in her hand, raising her head to face everyone, to face Toko and Makoto directly. She smiled, even though nameless tears continued to fall. Even though the pain was burning- suffocating even—she was ready. To embrace it. To admit it. To leave her past self for good. And to die a legend. Someone to remember. Now was the time.

“I am— My name…is Komaru Naegi.”

  


**_“And I…am the Ultimate Despair.”_ **

  
  


A deafening bang echoed through the buildings, through their ears, through the ground. Metal hitting metal following, the remote tumbling down the hill until the man caught it.

  


_“KOMARU!”_

The scream cut through the air. It traveled to every single person in the city. It was…as if the corrupted winds carried the despair to them all, while forced to inhale such harsh air. The weight felt heavier than anything ever experienced before. It paralyzed them, except for two. Toko and Makoto ignored the oppressive atmosphere around them, so desperate they ignored their shoes coming into contact with bloody flesh, in order to catch the weight of the person they adored.

“Komaru! _Komaru!_ ”

“No, no, nononono— damn it all! WHY?!”

All they could bring themselves to do is stand, and watch. Watch the horror, watch the shock. None of them had fired a single bullet. Kyoko looked around, none of their guns changed, none of them moved an inch.

They weren’t the ones who pulled the trigger.

  


* * *

  


“Look at that, my luck has done it again. My aim wasn’t even good.”

“I did sort of like her though…but she couldn’t live. Those are the rules of the game, and there’s not much I can do about it.”

“Despair has its toll. Poor Naegi just got roped in the wrong way.”

_“She could never live up to **her** expectations.”_

__

__

_“What’s done is done. All the choices have led her to the end. She truly gave in to despair, and it cost her very life. That’s too bad.”_

…

**“Game over, Komaru.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good I hope it was good enough. I’ve seen a lot out there and I decided why not. I’m not sure what else to say other than hello hello Danganronpa fandom. 
> 
> See ya next time :)


End file.
